User talk:Sonia09
Welcome Sonia09 Helping Sure. Well I don't know specifically what you need help with. But I know pages that can help you. They are the and the community portal page. You can click on the links, and they'll redirect you to another page with information on how to edit. They have categories and subcategories. So you can find anything specially on those pages. To edit basic pages is to click "edit" right next to the article's name. I hope that helped. Also, feel free to edit anything. :) 19:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) Just click edit on the articles, with the pencil picture next to it. And edit anything you want, I use only use source because it's much easier for me, but many do use the other one because source deals with codes. There is a lot to edit, such as the characters and the chapters. You can also use to go to pages randomly. 17:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Oh thank you for calling it awesome :D Well I already knew that about individual wikis, and I was a very active admin. I first started watching Chihayafuru, and quite enjoyed it. Afterwards, I started reading the manga. I later checked if there was a Chihayafuru wiki, but there wasn't. I was surprised there wasn't none, because it was a really good manga and anime. So, I created it. This was actually the first wiki that I ever created. I started testing everything, and I still am. I created a bunch of pages, hoping that other users will come and help since I've become very busy. You're welcome again, I'm glad someone else enjoys Chihayafuru as much as I do. 22:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your message before. Well, I just can tell when I am playing I feel that I am stronger than my opponent and that directly commanding my body to move faster. Everyone have a different feel when playing each others but I think Karuta is very fun Acha Salwa Salsabila (talk) 05:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, may i changing your profile? Just little Plizzz!!!!!!! I swear you will like it ^_^ -Minami- Acha Salwa Salsabila (talk) 07:23, April 5, 2013 (UTC) To editing your template: click edit profile, click 'the green ameba icon', click edit. Continue by yourself (sorry i can't explain about it more) Acha Salwa Salsabila (talk) 12:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ur profile is cool How you can do that? Pliz tell me! Mew Sea (talk) 16:56, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Yeah of course who hasnt heard Best Song Ever? I used to like Arata but..... I love Taichi. Anyway, who's your fave Sket Dance and Fairy Tail character? FairyTail1D (talk) 09:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I like Bossun too. But I also like Switch and Tsubaki, but Bossun is the best. :) In Fairy Tail, as you said, everyone's cool but I love Jellal and Siegrain and Mystogan (maybe Jellal the most) and Natsu too. I heard Forever Young like years ago when it was leaked... And technically it's not their ''song, since they covered it, but their version is very nice (mainly because Niall actually sings in it LOL :P). Also, what do you mean by "Follow any other singer or band"? If it means which other singers I ''like then it's Little Mix, Taylor Swift, Austin Mahone, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Ariana Grande, Union J, Victoria Justice, Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Paramore, etc. What about you? :) FairyTail1D (talk) 03:43, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Lol it's true. There aren't many lefties in the world, maybe that's why. I used to like Selena, but since she released Come And Get It, I started to hate her. I also like Linkin Park and all others that you said, but I can't stand hip hop and rap (maybe except for Eminem). I won't tell you my exact age but I"m a teenager. Now you can guess. :P How did you come to know about Chihayafuru? FairyTail1D (talk) 09:10, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I do. I'm a bookworm. FairyTail1D (talk) 09:48, October 23, 2013 (UTC)